


we write letters

by Five, theparadigmshifts



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five/pseuds/Five, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparadigmshifts/pseuds/theparadigmshifts
Summary: in 21st century america we write facebook messages, we send snapchats





	we write letters

**Natasha Rostova to andrei ❤️❤️❤️ (Andrei Bolkonsky)**

Natasha, 1:33 am: ive thought about it and i can’t handle the distance  
Natasha, 1:33 am: you said we didnt have to be exclusive so maybe we shouldn’t be exclusive  
Natasha, 1:34 am: i’m sorry

_Missed call from Andrei Bolkonsky_

 

**Unknown Number to Andrei Bolkonsky**

Fedya, 9:57 pm: [[multimedia image]]  
Fedya, 9:57 pm: /nice one/, kuragin  
Fedya, 9:58 pm: ...whoops haha, wrong number : )  
Fedya, 9:58 pm: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_downloading image_

__

 

**Andrei Bolkonsky to Mary Bolkonsky**

Andrei, 9:59 pm: What did he do, Mary?

Mary, 10:00 pm: Who?

Andrei, 10:01 pm: Don't fuck with me Mary.

Mary, 10:01 pm: I'm sorry

Andrei, 10:02 pm: Tell me what happened. Don't apologize just tell me what happened.

Mary, 10:06 pm: it's not good andrei

Andrei, 10:06 pm: I can handle it.

_Mary is typing…_

_Call from Mary Bolkonskaya_  
_Call ended_

Mary, 10:15 pm: you disconnected. That's about it. Message me if you need to talk still.

Andrei, 10:27 pm: Anatole Kuragin is a dead man

Mary, 10:28 pm: Andrei?  
Mary, 10:30 pm: Andrei, it's bad, i know. I'm so sorry. Please talk to me. Call me back.  
Mary, 10:32 pm: Please?

Mary, 10:49 pm: andrei…

 

**Pierre Bezukhov to Andrei Bolkonsky**

Pierre, 10:41 pm: Hey man are you okay I'm not super sure what happened but...are you?

Pierre, 10:52 pm: Andrei...I know you've seen that last message. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but please let me know if you need anything

Pierre, 11:07 pm: ^

Pierre, 11:14 pm: i know you’re awake, it’s 7am there

 

**Mary Bolkonskaya to Pierre Bezukhov**

Mary, 11:09 pm: Have you heard from andrei?  
Mary, 11:10 pm: he was asking about anatole and then he hung up on me.  
Mary, 11:10 pm: can you check on him?

 _Pierre is typing…_  
  
Pierre, 11:11 pm: I've been trying. You know how he is.  
Pierre, 11:12 pm: I'll try again  
Pierre, 11:19 pm: anything on your end?

Mary, 11:20 pm: im worried

 

**Pierre Bezukhov to Andrei Bolkonsky**

Pierre, 11:20 pm: Shit, man...I'm a little worried now, apparently Mary hasn't heard from you either. Is everything okay?

Andrei, 12:56 am: No.

 

**Natasha Rostova to bierre (Pierre Bezukhov)**

Natasha, 3:23 pm: ...wait, is your roommate dating somebody

Natasha, 3:45 pm: Anatole

Pierre, 5:57 pm: i mean he’s dating at least 3 somebodies

_Seen: 6:06 pm_

 

**Sonya Rostova to Pierre Bezukhov**

Sonya, 5:59 am: he took a video of them

Pierre, 6:02 am: ……….what

Sonya, 6:03 am: she just told us  
Sonya, 6:03 am: what are we going to do ????? ?? ?  
Sonya, 6:04 am: i don’t like cursing but fucking fuck anatole kuragin

Pierre, 7:45 am: it’s taken care of

Sonya, 7:47 am: what does that mean

Pierre, 7:55 am: don’t worry about it

 

**stupid drama robot from undertale (Anatole Kuragin) to guyliner (Fedya Dolokhov)**

Anatole, 8:33 am: need to crash w u tonight  
Anatole, 8:36 am: and also for the rest of the semester  
Anatole, 8:37 am: maybe forever? depends

Anatole, 9:45 am: dolokhovvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
Anatole, 9:46 am: damn fedya id like to be sleepin too but i’m hoMELESS

_10:01 am: Anatole changed Fedya Dolokhov’s nickname to “shit eater”_

Fedya, 11:34 am: what the fuck were you doing awake at 8 am my dude

_11:35 am: Fedya changed Anatole Kuragin’s nickname to “foot sniffer”_

Anatole, 11:38 am: check ur snapchat

Fedya, 11:39 am: holy shit  
Fedya, 11:39 am: what happened to you

_Anatole is typing…_

Fedya, 11:41 am: ...you put a filter on a selfie of your black eye

Anatole, 11:41 am: ;)

 

**Natasha Rostova to bierre (Pierre Bezukhov)**

Natasha, 10:55 am: thank you

Pierre, 10:55 am: it was nothing  
Pierre, 10:55 am: really.  
Pierre, 10:56 am: i’m just glad you’re ok

Natasha, 11:02 am: it wasn’t nothing

 _Pierre is typing…_  
_Natasha is typing…_

**Author's Note:**

> we had a ton of fun with this, say hi to us at theparadigmshifts.tumblr.com and andryushas.tumblr.com ! (illustrations by five/andryushas)


End file.
